The current method of signaling on the battlefield requires that U.S. Army M18 Colored Smoke Grenades be used in combat and rescue missions. The grenades are available in four colors (red, violet, green, and yellow) and each grenade produces a single colored smoke cloud and they are not reusable. As a result, a soldier must carry several grenades for each color. On today's modem battlefield even with the availability of GPS and digital communication devices, the need for smoke grenades still exists but a requirement to “lighten the load” for soldiers is also still a high priority.